Most people carry numerous keys to allow them to open doors to their automobile, house, office, garage and vacation home. New keys are constantly being added into this collection as new locks are put into service and old keys are replaced when locks are changed. As a result, most key rings are bulky and heavy from their large number of keys. Often, finding the right key to open a lock is not an easy task, especially if the lock is located in a poorly lit area. Moreover, when a person is using both arms to carry a load, setting down at least part of the load to free a hand to find the right key to unlock a door is both time consuming and difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified key and lock system which makes it possible for a user to easily open any lock without having to carry separate keys for different locks and which allows the user to open any lock hands free (i.e., without having to touch a key or equivalent).